Game Updates
This page contains information on updates made to Black Command after its first public release on September 2018. Version 3.0.1 Version 3.0.1 was released on February 28, 2019. Basically the same. Version 3.0 Version 3.0 was released on February 22, 2019. * Added new mini missions and events (Fast Global Operation) on the world map * Added Scout Beta * Added miscellaneous features and fixed bugs Version 2.05.02 Version 2.05.02 was released on February 14, 2019. * Added Firearm Frenzy event in Rivals Arena * Improved app startup speed * Added mission speed-up feature * Added new attachments * Raised PMC Level cap * Added new Legends * Added miscellaneous features and fixed bugs NOTE: The HG-320 is included as a special weapon. Version 2.05.01 Version 2.05.01 was released on February 12, 2019. * Added Firearm Frenzy event in Rivals Arena * Improved app startup speed * Added mission speed-up feature * Added new attachments * Raised PMC Level cap * Added new Legends * Added miscellaneous features and fixed bugs Version 2.05.00 Version 2.05.00 was released on February 8, 2019. * Added Firearm Frenzy event in Rivals Arena * Improved app startup speed * Added mission speed-up feature * Added new attachments * Raised PMC Level cap * Added new Legends * Added miscellaneous features and fixed bugs Version 2.01.00 Version 2.01.00 was released on January 17, 2019, having a variety of changes. * Expanded Rivals Arena * Added guns and attachments * Raised PMC Level cap * Added new Legends * Fixed miscellaneous bugs Aside from these updates, a Special Catalog section in the Weapons category allows player to check on limited edition weapons and gear they were able to obtain, even those that they were not able to get. The ability to change the PMC emblem and secretary is available, with the latter being available after raising the PMC level to 20. Two new legends-type mercenaries are added. They consist of Yashika and Sanchez C. Players are able to get access to Mines and Patrol Drones from the War Mart shop. For more details, please see this Japanese Famitsu article. Version 2.00.01 Version 2.00.01 is the same as 2.00.00. Version 2.00.00 Version 2.00.00 has Rivals Arena added. It also implemented gun attachments and raises PMC level caps. It also implemented legend-type mercenaries and limited edition guns with more localization in Brazilian, Traditional Chinese, Portuguese and Russian. Version 1.03.01 Version 1.03.01 has bug fixes related to soldiers owned. It also added German and Spanish localization. Version 1.03.00 Version 1.03.00 has improved internet connection. It also adds the multiple squad feature, adds new mercenaries, raises more level caps and adjusted conflict/mission difficulty. Version 1.02.01 Version 1.02.01 has bug fixes. Version 1.02.00 Version 1.02.00 improved the rate of loading times and overheating. It also adds regional PMC market shares, conflict types, Master Command missions and conflict types. Version 1.01.00 Version 1.01.00 has added Master Command, PMC Data and Tactical Drills/Weekly Orders. It also improved on some of the early features, including the use of Armor Plates. Version 1.00.09 Version 1.00.09 has fixed problems concerning the mission screen display on some phones. It also added information on the squad. Version 1.00.08 Version 1.00.08 has data transfer and other bugs fixed. Version 1.00.07 Version 1.00.07 has bug fixes. Version 1.00.06 Version 1.00.06 is the initial version officially released. Version 1.00.05 Version 1.00.05 is the initial version officially released. Version 1.00.01 Version 1.00.01 is the initial version officially released. Version 0.01.01 Version 0.01.01 is an update to fix bugs and improve performance. Version 0.01.00 Version 0.01.00 is the game's first beta release. Category:News